


Idiots in Love

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Aurors, Confessions, Death-eater house, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, idk what else, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: Harry and Draco both have a liking towards the other but both are two coward to confess, they fall more for eachother when they are trapped inside a room with no way of escaping, telling eachother secrets no one knows about. Find out how they finally manage to get together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Background: It has been two years since Hogwarts(Eighth Year) , Draco and Harry are both Senior Aurors and partners. They both had a crush on each other but the other doesn't know, Draco suspects because Harry is as subtle as Hagrid in a broom closet.

At the Auror Headquarters.....

"Auror Malfoy and Potter, you both have been assigned to the safehouse found near Barnton. I know it is late and you both had been working non stop the whole week but I can't find anyone competent of searching this one, Weasley and Williams are already on another one.", Kingsley said the last part a bit apologetically.

The men could not nothing but nod and leave the office, heading towards their own to prepare.

They were going through the files, trying to comprehend what to expect, debating and settling to read the files again, this went on for about thirty minutes until Harry suddenly threw his file on the floor and sat with his head between his hands, elbows propped up on the table. Draco slowly moved towards him and stood behind him with his hands giving a massage to Harry's shoulders.

"What is it?", he asked softly.

"I just can't do this shit right now, I'm far more tired than I've ever been since school. I don't think I can function without sleep at this point. What was Kingsley even thinking?! Can't we just sleep and do this in the morning, it would take us all night to dismantle all the wards then search through the house for other spells before we can deem it safe. Please, Draco, please, let's just nap for a couple of hours, I can doze off on the chair, you take the couch, just please....", what had started as his frustration rant, ended with puppy eyes looking into Draco's eyes.

He was tempted to accept the offer but he knew it wouldn't really sit well with their Head Auror, but he just couldn't say no to that face. After debating for a moment or two, he suggested that Harry should sleep off on the couch for a couple of hours and in the time being he will go through the files for both of them.

Harry had the sudden urge to kiss Draco for his considerate words but he knew that wouldn't be quite appropriate and also would mean breaking atleast a dozen rules, not that he cared, he went to sleep on the couch and was out within a minute.

Draco took a strong dose of pepper-up potion and went back to work. He had a habit of pulling all nighters like this unlike Harry. He thought of letting Harry sleep through the whole reading process, atleast that way one of them wouldn't be irritated at the lack of proper sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up with a jolt, looking at the clock he noticed that he had been out for more five hours, sitting up he saw Malfoy going through what seemed like the last pages of their file, the one both of them had to read. Guilt surged through him, both of them had been dog tired but only one of them got to sleep.

He walked up to his desk, apologizing for sleeping for so long,

"Well, the Saviour does have some privileges that us common people are denied, so it's quite alright" Draco said somewhat teasingly.

"Hey! You were supposed to wake me up and no more of this Saviour shit. You know I hate that word."

"Yeah, I know.", after a minute of going through the last page he said, "shall we proceed? I made notes so that you would know what you're getting yourself into. Let's go."

They walked to the Apparation Point and apparated a block away from the safe house. They walked in silence while Harry went through the notes.  
As they reached their location Harry said," I guess I know enough, let's not delay anymore "

They started dismantling the wards and after almost an hour got inside the house. Draco thought that Harry was right to suggest to keep this until the morning, it was already nine at night......well, it was really going to be a long night.

"This is gonna take forever, a hex at every step, a spell inside every room, the more we get inside the nastier they get", Draco was getting quite exasperated by all this but they both still trudged forward.

They passed a room which Draco didn't even bother checking, Harry got curious and upon detecting no spell or jinx, he went forward to open it up. Before Draco could even react, he had opened the door and it pulled both of them forward and locked the room from the outside. Draco was casting a murderous glare towards Potter, stupid bloody git.

"Have you learnt absolutely nothing in all these two years with me. Didn't you feel like asking why I didn't even bother casting a second glance at this room. Because it had a trapping charm and unlike other ones, we can't do a thing from inside, the more magic we do, the harder it will be to open the door from the outside so please refrain from doing anything."

"How was I supposed to know that? I didn't quite read the notes, you could have warned me..........it just looked like a normal room", he added the last bit sheepishly.

"Well done genius, now we are stuck here. Did you learn absolutely nothing during training?!"

"I'm sorry, I guess?"

Draco just huffed in reply and sat down on the floor, Harry followed him and sat on the other side. They were friends it was true but some hostilities were still there, both had fallen for the other in between those hostilities.

"Hey Malfoy. Do you think help will be here soon?"

"Doesn't seem so, it would be atleast morning before it might occur to them that we might be missing or in danger. Why?"

"Well, I could use a few more hours of sleep, what do you reckon?"

"I suppose so" and he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Harry gazed at him as if he was looking at him for the first time all over again. Draco was beautiful no doubt but he looked breath-taking at the moment. There was a small hollow under his eyes, his cheekbones sharp as ever, his jawline was something out of the world.

"I know I'm pretty, Potter but that doesn't mean you can ogle at me while I try to sleep"

He flushed at Malfoy's words, he had been caught staring, well better think of something to answer...

"Can't help it when you are practicing glowing in the light" , oh well he hadn't meant to say that. Damn him.

"Well, pretty faces get you nowhere, especially when you got an ugly Mark on your hand, does it? Just because you have forgiven me and it doesn't bother you, it doesn't apply to every other person. People still call me a Death-eater." he had slight tears in his eyes, Malfoys don't cry, he kept telling himself but that was broken when Harry slipped his hand into his own and squeezed it lightly.

It had been years since the war but Draco still struggled with his insecurities, he still got his nightmares, he didn't wear anything but full sleeves in public. He cried openly now, it felt nice to cry on someone's shoulder rather than the cold pillow.

After sometime, he slightly shifted from Harry, muttering an apology for ruining his shirt.   
"I don't mind, Draco." Harry was glad that Draco trusted him enough to cry infront of him. " I still have the nightmares, you know. Every one dying and screaming and those ill laughs , it haunts me" he added as an afterthought.

They sat there telling each other secrets and things that no one knew of, Draco told Harry how he still regretted behaving the way he did in Madam Malkins. Harry told him he could have been sorted into Slytherin. They talked about anything and everything, it didn't matter what. Draco had two tattoos while Harry had gotten five over the years. They shared stuff that they had thought they would take to their graves. It was nice to have someone who actually understood, as they sat in comfortable silence once again, Harry was gathering up the courage to atlast tell Draco about his true feelings, for he thought that he might have a slight chance.

He began,"Draco, I-" but was interrupted when the door suddenly banged open, revealing Ron along with two other Aurors trailing behind him.

"Harry! Malfoy! You had us all worried,mate. I had just come back from my raid, but I somehow knew that you guys were in trouble. It never takes you guys this long to dismantle any safe house. Let's go! Those two will finish this up", he said indicating at the Aurors behind him.

Once they reached their office, Ron left them to go sort out some stuff.

Harry turned to Draco, " Hey, why don't we go to the pub tonight? We deserve it, what say? Let's go home and get some sleep-you didn't get any sleep last night, sorry for that- and we can meet around 7 at the pub."

" I could really use some alcohol right now but sleep is first priority. Since you got some sleep, its your duty to report to Kingsley before going home. I'll see you at 7. Bye for now." , and with that he was gone.

After Harry got home, he barely changed before collapsing on bed, going into a long, Dreamless sleep.

______________________________________

Draco woke with a sense of calm and peace for the first time in several years, he looked at the clock and saw it was almost 5, he had slept through all morning and afternoon. Rubbing his face, he went in for a shower, after getting dressed and having some snack, he left for the pub.

Walking inside, he found Harry already there, drinking what seemed like muggle whiskey. He walked up to him, "Hey, Potter. Where are Granger and Weasley? Is this your first glass?"

"They must have gotten 'busy'." He snickered," but I really feel like drinking myself to oblivion today so I started. This is my ..........", he looked away, hesitant for a moment.

"Harry", he said in a condemning voice.

"Okay fine! It's my third one", he was expecting some kind of disappointed look or maybe anger from Draco but he just shrugged, ordering a glass for himself he said," Well then, I must catch up fast"

After a couple of drinks, Harry was totally drunk out of his mind and Ron and Hermione were yet to arrive. He saw that Draco was also tipsy.

"It really was some week. It takes a lot of effort to get you to even drink more than a glass. You willing had what four? Five glasses of whiskey. I'm getting a bit concerned about your welfare right now", his words were a bit slurred but Draco understood him just as well.

"I don't know, I had this urge to drink since morning, get a huge hangover and just lounge all Sunday"

Harry smirked at him and they both went back to drinking. After sometime, Ron and Hermione came, they were astonished to see the state of both the boys.

"Oh Harry! Look Ron and Hermy are here at last! Guys I missed you so much. Thanks for saving us Ronnie. Mione it's been three days! I really love you guys"

Harry wasn't affected to say the least, while the couple shared a look. Ronnie? Hermy? Draco must have had too much to drink. They were never gonna let him forget this. They all were quite close even though Draco would deny it, they knew he really meant what he said.

"I think you guys should really go home. You are far more drunk that I would like. I don't want you both getting sick in the washroom. " Hermione said kindly.

"I don't wanna go now!!! I wanna drink and waste away. Mione please"

"No, Haz. Both of you go, we can talk about this on Sunday. Dinner at our place, okay?"

Reluctantly they both agreed and decided to leave together. They only lived a few blocks away and were too drunk to apparate so they decided to walk. Harry had come so close to kissing Draco for the fifth time now but he couldn't resist anymore. Do hell with what the rules and everything else. He kissed Draco on the lips.

When he pulled away and saw the shocked expression on Draco's face, he sobered up instantly, regretting his decision. Dang! He knew Draco didn't like him like that, even if he might like guys. Now he has ruined everything. Not knowing what to do he fled from there towards the pub, barely muttering a apology.

Draco was stunned, he stood there for a full minute after Harry had fled. He had been wanting to kiss Harry himself but didn't have the courage. He smiled sweetly, touching his lips, remembering how warm it felt to have Harry's lips on his. He slowly walked home, thinking of a plan to get back at Harry for doing such a thing. He was smirking when he reached home, he had a perfect plan to confess his feelings, making Harry suffer a bit on the way.

Ron and Hermione were surprised when Harry rusher inside. Before they could react properly, Harry dished out," Guys, I fucked up!"

"What do you mean by that?"

He went into full explanation what had happened and how he was never going back to office. He was sure that Draco was disgusted and probably hated Harry at the moment. He kept on rumbling, he didn't notice the look his bestfriends shared. They knew that both the boys liked each other but kept quiet.

Sunday dinner came and went but there was no sign of Draco. Harry was out of his mind. Throughout dinner, he kept rambling the same things he said at the pub but being the good friends they were, they listened to every word he said.

Monday morning came with a lot of depressing thoughts, Harry was sure that his friendship with Draco or whatever they had was all ruined and gone. Draco had called to say that he was sick and couldn't come in that day. Though Harry knew the real reason, a part of him was still worried about Draco. What if he really was sick and couldn't come. These thoughts enveled in Harry's mind throughout the day. He got absolutely no work done. He couldn't even finish the report on the safehouse, let alone go there. The day came to an end at last, Harry rushed home, not wanting to talk to anyone. He was missing Draco immensely but he just couldn't do anything.

Draco thought that two days of silence was enough, he was itching to meet Harry but that prat had taken such a long time to confess, not even properly, drunk kissing was the worst way to let someone know you like them. But dang! If he hadn't liked it.   
It was Tuesday morning and it was time to get into action.

He reached their office a bit early and waited for Harry. Harry was rather late that day, he slowly trudged his feet towards their office, knowing it was bound to be empty today as well. So he was surprised to see the blonde standing there leaning against his desk. Draco casually kept the file which he was reading down, looking expectantly at him.

He slowly walked up to Draco, he seemed to have lost his ability to speak. "Well-", he started when he was close enough to Draco but before you could get another word out, Draco kissed him soundly. He took a moment to respond, too shocked to do anything first, deepening the kiss after the initial shock was over.

When they finally came up for air, he asked," If you liked me then why the torturous silence?"

"For taking this long to kiss me. I thought I should teach you a lesson so you never ever do something similar in the future again", he smirked before diving in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me scream. Also I need to think of better names for my fics tbh


End file.
